Sanzo's assassinsGoku's Idea
by OtakuGamerReika
Summary: Five warriors&friends join together to make the perfect team to go after Kougaiji, almost. thay wind up falling head over heels for a few of the guys, but I won't tell you which.hehe rated for language and some sexual suggestion.enjoy.
1. Finding a stupid youkai brat

**Leona-san**: Hi my name is Leona-san I'm kind of a new author here so review and tell me what other animes I should type fics of! Enjoy the first chapter the whole story is about four chick who hit on and eventually fall in love with –Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, and of course my personal bishounen, Kougaiji…can't resist the flame! don't kill me all you other Kougaiji fans out there, whimpers please. don't forget to review e-mail me if you wish all you have to do is give me your e-mail and I'll write right back…later

I wish I owned Saiyuki but unfortunaly for all Saiyuki fiction writers out there none of us do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Finding a stupid youkai brat.

On the densely forested road leading to a large town, a lone jeep carries the most peculiar assortment of creatures: a priest named Genjo Sanzo, a human who bathed in the blood of a thousand youkai and became one himself, his name is Cho Hakkai. A half water sprite: Sha Gojyo. Last but not least a youkai who was imprisoned for five hundred years then saved by the priest Sanzo: Son Goku.

It being only six o'clock in the morning with Gojyo and Goku asleep in the back of the jeep, and Sanzo was occupied with talking to Hakkai. A young youkai runs out onto the road right in the head lights.

"OH, SHIT!" Hakkai shouts as he recognizes Lirin.

"Hakaryu transform!" Gojyo and Goku tumble into the trunk of a tree.

"What's going on? Why the sudden stop?" Gojyo jumps to his feet to just fall back to his ass out of the shock of seeing a familiar youkai brat!

"Hi there! Are you ready for me to defeat you now?" Lirin asks apparently not caring that she just came real close to being road kill!

"Why don't you just go home?"Sanzo shouts pulling out his fan.

"Shall we continue on foot?" Hakkai tries to ignore the little youkai Sanzo turns to the snoring and drooling _saru_.

"Why not, let's go. Goku, wake up!" Hakkai and Gojyo begin walking down the path as Sanzo kicks the unconcious Goku in the head.

"Huh? Where's breakfast?" Goku mumbles still half asleep.

"Yeah baldie do you have breakfast?" Lirin proclaims tugging on the monk's robes.

"What are you doing here?"Goku jumps up at the sound of her voice

"Just ignore her maybe she'll go away!" Sanzo was apparently frustrated.

"Where are we going?"

"Well _saru_, were walking to the next town."

"Can I come too?"Lirin bounds after them. Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo all refuse at once, but Hakkai.

"I don't mind." He looks to the others to see flame and daggers in their eyes.

"Yay", Lirin skips for most of the walk. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the walls of Houtou Castle a frustrated youkai paces.

"Have you found her yet?" The hired apothecary stands to the side.

"No Kougaijisama, Dokugakuji says that a dragon has been missing since late last night." Yaone reports as Doku walks in.

"Damn it, Lirin is getting a slap on the ass for this one!" Kougaiji said as he swiftly marched out of the room between his subordinates. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A jeep carrying the Sanzo-ikkou and the brat Lirin has just reached a fork in the road that separates to go around a ten foot wall that surrounds the town within.

"What the hell are these people so protective about?" Goku wondered, "This wall is huge!"After a while they see a heavily guarded gate.

"Hey, Sanzo I don't think this is a good idea!" Lirin finally says something other than noting that she was hungry.

"Just sit down and shut up," is his only response.

"She has a point, a heavily guarded gate and we have a youkai without her power limiter in the back." Hakkai observes.

"I don't care I just want to get out of this situation!" Sanzo must have meant having Lirin around.

"Well you hypocritical monk looks like you get your wish." Gojyo pointed over the priest's shoulder at the guard in the middle of the path.

"Halt," She shouts pointing a spear in their direction, "Get out of the jeep, now!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leona-san**: sorry to end so abruptly but if you want to find out what happens next continue on to chapter 2

**Sobec:** well upset them why don't you.

**Leona-san:** how could that upset them . 

**Sobec:** you won't stop talking!

**Leona-san:** TT


	2. captured

**Leona-san**: Hello there...Sobec say hello! (mumbling)

**Sobec**: not this again. attempts to walk away

**Leona-san**: grabbing Sobec by his hair How many times

do I have to tell you that you're not going anywhere!

**Sobec**: I hate you!

**Leona-san**: Just ignore him enjoy chapter two!

**Sobec**: At least they'll get the point!

I wish I owned Saiyuki but unfortunatedly I don't so…

Chapter 2: Captured

Sanzo raises an eyebrow to this challenger, but before he could say a word Lirin stuck a head over his shoulder,

"My oniichan will be mad if I'm not back soon! Why do we have to come with you?"

The young guard pointed a finger, "You child, because you're a youkai, and the rest of you for having her with you!"

Hakkai tried to negotiate but to no avail they were soon being led down the road in shackles by a blue haired girl who was just shorter that Sanzo. All Gojyo knew to do was complain.

"How the hell did we get into this?"

"How am I supposed to know, blame Lirin not me!" Goku replied.

"Both of you shut up!!" Sanzo yelled out of habit.

The guard leading them turned her head,"If any of you say another word I have the authority to remove dinner privileges! _That'll shut them up!_"

"Where do you get off, lady?" Gojyo was apparently not in the mood.

Her only answer was,"You will address me as either Sgt. Yumi or just Sgt. And if you speak again you will not receive any food at all!"

About an hour later in the woods surrounding the town

"Kou, there's her dragon." Dokugakuji in the lead walks into a clearing followed by Kougaiji and Yaone.

"Is she there?" Kougaiji asks

"I'm afraid not." Doku reported

"Kougaijisama I can see a town, it has a surrounding wall. From the looks of it, the wall is at least ten feet high!" Yaone proclaimed as she crept to the other side of the

clearing to get a better view.

"Sanzo I'm hungry!" Goku announced as always just as a new guard came into view. She was not much taller than Goku.

"My name is Dairu, and don't worry about dinner it's on the way!" The new guard who called herself Dairu looked at the monkey she was supposed to be guarding, "what's your name?"

"I'm Goku." He replied.

"Nice to meet you. Would you introduce me to all your friends?" Dairu just wanted to know their names.

"This is Lirin," pointing at the monkey beside him as she smiled, "and Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai." All acknowledging her in turn.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Then the prisoners watched as she went around the corner

and came back with a large tray of plates. Both Lirin and Goku stood up at the same time.

"Yay dinner!" Dairu smiles as the opposing monkeys eat their share, and fight over left overs.

"What about us?" Gojyo asked as his own stomach began to growl.

"I have your dinner" Yumi answered for Dairu as she came into view.

"Not you again," Gojyo just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Yumi smirked, "Well then looks like you're not hungry after all" She began to turn around toward Goku, and Lirin's cell, "I could just give it to them!"

"No, Yumi, I take it back, I take it back!" Yumi snickers at hearing the half water sprite beg.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Yaone can you see anything?"

"No, Kougaijisama, wait there is a sign… I can't read it very well." Yaone crouched on a high branch over looking the edge of town with the three dragons in their miniature forms.

"Just read what you can." Kougiaji was not in the mood for delays

"It says something about youkai and a dungeon south by a stream." She looked down from her perch as Dokugakuji commented, "well if the Sanzo-ikkou came here then that's where they must be." Kougaiji

turned and began to walk south.

"Kou wait up." Doku and Yaone had to jog to catch up with him.Kougaiji stopped walking long enough to look behind at his subordinates.

"Let's get Lirin back!" He whispered

"Kou, listen I think I hear something." The youkai prince stopped and listened to the woods on the left of him and the night life on the other side of the wall to his right,

"I don't hear anything Doku." Then Yaone heard the crunch of dry leaves under boots.

"Kougaijisama we should either move quickly or be ready to defend ourselves." Though right as she finished whispering a young archer pushed her way through the brush holding a bow and arrow level with Kougiaji's chest.

"There is no defense you can prepare that can keep you from the dungeons." The archer proclaimed keeping her bow loaded and pointed at the lead youkai's chest.

Yaone stepped out in front of Kougaiji, "Might I hear your name?"

"My name is Leona, _Lieutenant_ Leona to you." She replied.

**Leona-san: **well that was chptr 2

**Sobec:** let us know that you care…not…I mean, yeah send in reviews!


	3. In the dungeon

**Leona-san:** well that was fun, just wait for this chapter…

**Sobec:** right do I want to know…NO

**Leona-san**: Did anyone ask you? Didn't think so.

**Sobec:** like I care, just get on with the fic!

**Leona-san:** Ok, enjoy, I wish I owned Saiyuki…I also wish I could draw well enough to own any anime!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Deep in the wood a group of three youkai are surrounded by human archers.

"Well Lieutenant, you're here because…?" A very annoyed Kougaiji questioned the young girl in front of him.

"Hmph, I'm here to arrest you." She replied with a smirk.

"And what law, pray tell, have we broken?"

"You'll have to ask the captain about that one." The Lt. took another step towards the youkai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when do you think the damn brat's _oniichan_ will be here?" All that were awake now were Sanzo and Gojyo,

"I don't care as long as we get out of here soon they took my smokes!" the two stopped talking as they heard footsteps in the upper floors. As well as someone giving commands, the next thing they heard was yelling. About two minutes ensued before a guard who looked younger than the others came down the stairs. Sanzo and Gojyo leaned against the gate of the cells that were covered in talasmans originally meant for youkai, when they heard and saw that this new guard was not alone. Sanzo smirked as Kougaiji passed by, but Gojyo had to try to hold back a laugh when Dokugakuji limped his way behind a very wounded Yaone.

"There will be someone to clean up your injuries in a bit."

"Why would you want to heal your prisoners if they're sentenced to die rotting in this moldy box, Lieutenant Leona" Doku inquired as he was put in the same cell as Gojyo.

"It's not that, we just don't like having to clean up all the blood from you bleeding to death." Leona simply waved as she went back up the stairs.

"I don't see a difference." Doku shouted after her,

She yelled back, "You're not supposed to."

Not ten minutes later three sets of footsteps could be heard coming from the floor above, the guards included Leona herself grumbling, Yumi who looked quite pleased with herself and a new guard, he was actually the same height as Yaone. And by the looks of it he was the one to treat Yaone.

"Haku we'll be taking all three of them up, got that." Leona glared at him.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Yumi, you insisted on the tall one?"

"Damn right!" The blue haired officer led a shackled and limping Doku up to the hospital wing above as Leona lead Kougaiji. Doku saw his chance to talk to the prince.

"These bitches are freaking me out!" Kougaiji stole a glance at Lirin sleeping just before they got around the bend of the stone spiral staircase.

"Well they're not as bad as Gyukumen's guards." Yumi pulled Doku along faster ignoring his limp, Kougaiji opened his mouth to tell her off butt Leona beat him to it.

"Yumi he's injured, and so what if they talk."

"Leuitenant, what if they're plotting an escape," This question came not from Yumi but the guard leading Yaone. Leona was aparantly startled by his question,

"They have every right to _try_ to escape, Haku." At this Doku started laughing turned to Kougaiji,

"They're practically giving us free one-way tickets." Kougaiji simply watched Leona's feet in front of his own as they reached the next flight. The floor was impossibly clean, a table in front of a large cabinet that looked as though it could have been air tight. Leona took the youkai prince to the third bed down the wing with Yumi and Haku following. Kougaiji suddenly felt very tired as he realized that he had lost quite an amount of blood.

Flashback

The lieutenant stepped out of the brush.

"I would greatly prefer if you would come with me without a struggle."

Yaone raises her staff, "Then a struggle you'll get." the archer that called herself Leona released the arrow. Yaone flew back as the stone head went through her shoulder. Kougaiji dodged and caught her as three more archers sprang from the brush. Leona dropped her bow and took an offensive stance.

"So we have to fight," Kougaiji took a similar stance, "fine." And the fight ensued; Yaone was the first to be surrounded and seized. Dokugakuji was caught almost as easily; even Leona thought it wasn't a fair fight she had her orders. She what she could to prevent any interferences in the fight between her and Kougaiji. She was now ensued in hand to hand combat with a powerful youkai, she wanted no interuptions. Many blows were given including one of Leona's round house kicks to the side throwing Kougaiji halfway across the clearing. She had to repeatedly remind the other soldiers not to get involved, sadly in the end one archer went against her orders and shot Kou with an arrow to the left shoulder.

End of flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leonasan:** well that was exciting…sits there sweating

**Sobec:** not really. sits there with popcorn but it was slightly amusing.

**Leona-san:** that is not funny!

**Sobec:** oh, yes it is, first you talk like you can fight…..then how honorable you are In that fight…oh and your _dear Kougaiji _gets hurt ooooooooh

**Leona-**san: that's it ..steam busting out of her ears .FEEL MY RATH!! runs at sobec sword in hand

**Sobec:** hahahahahahaha, well crap I hope I have her cooled down by the next chapter… later. **PS:** Do you guys find this amusing y'know the conversations Leona and I have? Let us know. K?


	4. plot twist

**Leona-san:** hey guys welcome back to another episode….wait this isn't a TV show, SOBEC what's wrong with you!!!!

**Sobec:** Can you believe that she fell for that?

**Leona-san:** you are disgusting!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4. **

The prisoners of the Ballia dungeon entered a large room with several tables lined up from wal to wall, Goku gasped at the sight, "It's a cafeteria!!!!!" The eight travelers weren't surprised to see that they weren't alone in this ,as Sanzo puts it, "shit pit" Lirin and Goku continuesly argue over what is who's and that just ended in creating the biggest food fight any of them had ever seen! Luckily, five of the travelers took advantage of the situation(Gojyo was throwing food too!). The gaurds were busy trying to stop the fight which was now becoming a fist fight as well as a food fight! The five slipped past one of the guards into a corridor. , "You can't keep up you get left behind."Sanzo stopped and turned to Kougaiji He nodded to the rest as well,

"W-What about Goku, Lirin, And Gojyo?" Hakkai was surprised that they weren't right behind Kougaiji. The youkai prince grabbed the priest by the arm,

"My injuries are not bad enough to slow me down."

"Oh? We all were up long before you were, as a matter of fact the guard who woke you up looked worried at first! I think you've got a fan club." But Sanzo himself nearly jumped when he heard two sets of footfalls behind him.

"Fan club, huh?"

"Leona should you really just let this slip?" Three guards they all recognized stood in the hall, dressed very differently.

"Well, they're fellow prisoners we should let them tag along, Yumi sneak in and get the other three. Captain?" Leona stared at the priest during the whole conversation though a smirk was on her lips her eyes said that she wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"Leona call me that again and I will slap you!"

"Hai, Seirei-chan. since you hate your title so much...by the way, is Kitsai back from the deployment yet.. this will really suck if she... well speak of the devil." Leona turned to look at a small red fox creeping around the corner.

"Caost is clear on this side it's safe to change back." Seirei calmly stated as Yumi came back out the cafeteria doors with goku and gojyo's ears in eaither hand, them complaining of course.but Gojyo became instanty silent as a young woman with red ears and tail... and a VERY revealing outfit entered the throng.

"ow ow ow ow ooooooooheeeeiiiiiiiiello." Gojyo's jaw dropped farther as his eyes went from knee high fur lined boots, to thigh high skirt, to bared torso and bikini-like top, then to the green eyes framed by deep crimson hair.

"So who's this red head." Kitsai purred as she appraoched the captive kappa. Yumi dropped him like a new-born giraffe as a puddle of drool formed at his feet.

"The name's Gojyo, and what is yours my lovely red maiden?" seeming to have instantly regained his composure, Sanzo saw fit to make contact with his brain... through a fan. WHAP

"This is no time to be putting the moves on someone in leagues with them." Them was emphasized by him pointing his fan right at Leona. Who happened to be listening to every word he said.

"Well looks like the priest doesn't need our help, and I hear the back up coming. Let's leave without them. I'm sure they'd love some more jail time" Leona's voice echoed in the suddenly quiet hall.

"We can leave them all behind, but I'm not leaving the red head...s" Kitsai bluntly stated catching a glimpse of Kougaiji. Her only response was an even stronger glare from Leona. Kougaiji saw this, all he could do was watch the battle rage in there eyes.

"Wait a minute, why is he getting fought over?!?!" Again... all Gojyo could do is complain.

"If you want to live follow me" The anger in Leona's voice was obvious as she turned and ran down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leoan-san:** well that was interesting...

**Kitsai:** yeah it was hee hee cough cough sexy . red head sexies hee hee

**Leona-san:** uh huh glare keep to your side of the fence you... you... cow!! . 

**Kitsai:** MOO!! well then I get the blondie and the Kappa... since I know you don't want him

**Leona-san:** whatever... have the stupid baldie XP

**Sobec:** wow... no wonder guys don't get involved in cat fights . btw yes same person point at kitsai in story

see you next time


End file.
